Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable sign.
Background of the Invention
Numerous lightweight portable signs are available in the market and are of use to motorists (U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,023 to McVey and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,443 to Stubbs; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0031546 by Nwatu and 2008/0189998 by Thistlewaite), and merchants and others (U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,996). There is a need in the art for a lightweight sign for which the message can be easily changed to suit the needs of the user.